Barney Stinson
Wygląd Barney ma krótkie blond włosy oraz niebieskie oczy. Jego znakiem rozpoznawczym jest nienaganny strój, w jego mniemaniu garnitury. Mężczyzna wydaje na nie fortunę i zamawia je u najlepszych projektantów. Charakter Stinson uwielbia podrywać i sprowadzać do łóżka kobiety, wykazując się przy tym niemałą kreatywnością. Jest nieco socjopatyczną osobowością; wychowywany w kłamstwach, sam zaczął tworzyć historie, które nie mają racji bytu. Nieco narcystyczny egoista. Choć z tym się nie obnosi, naprawdę zależy mu na przyjaciołach. Relacje Ted Barney uważa Teda za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie widzi jednak przeszkód by podszywać się za niego w celu poderwania jakiejś dziewczyny. Poznali się przy pisuarze, odtąd razem z Marshallem i Lilly (później z Robin) spotykali się w barze u McLarena. Robin Z początku Barney drwił z pochodzenia kobiety (jest Kanadyjką). Z biegiem czasu mężczyzna zaczął dostrzegać kobiece strony Robin. W pewnym momencie, gdy Robin pokazywała Barneyowi kasetę ze swoim teledyskiem "Sandcastles in the sand", przespali się ze sobą. Od tamtego czasu Barney zaczął coś do niej czuć; Scherbatsky została jego dziewczyną. Za pierwszym razem postanowili się rozstać widząc, jak drastycznie się zmienili (na gorsze). Za drugim razem ich związek zaczął być poważniejszy. Doszło do oświadczyn, a cały 9 sezon serialu był poświęcony przygotowaniom do ślubu. Niestety, po 3 latach postanowili wziąć rozwód, ku rozpaczy Lilly i Marshalla. Marshall Barney często wyśmiewał postawę Marshalla, który był wierny tylko Lilly i kochał ją całym sercem. Mimo to Marshall byłe jego kolegą z pracy, a także jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół. To z nim, choć rzadko, wychodził do klubu ze striptizem. W czasie serialu czasami się kłócili, lecz z pomocą alkoholu ich spory szły w niepamięć. Lilly Mężczyzna od samego początku chciał poderwać nieustępliwą Lilly. Wiele razy się sprzeczali, ponieważ ciekawość kobiety przeradzała się w obsesję na punkcie życia seksualnego przyjaciół. Mimo to nigdy nie zakończyli przyjaźni. Tracy Barney tytułową matkę poznał, gdy chciał uzyskać od niej numer telefonu w aptece, trzymając paczkę pieluch. Kobieta odmówiła i zaskoczyła go, kiedy udowodniła mu wcale go nie znając, że jeszcze odzyska swoją miłość (Robin). Gdy Tracy została żoną Teda, zaprzyjaźnili się. Rodzina Barney jako wieczny kawaler nie zamierzał zakładać rodziny. Nie mógł się jednak pozbyć rodziców oraz brata i siostry. Jego mama po odejściu męża związała się z czarnoskórym pastorem. Mężczyzna ten miał już dziecko, Jamesa. Odtąd Barney miał czarnoskórego brata. Miał także przyrodnią młodą siostrę. Po rozwodzie z Robin jedna z zaliczonych przez niego panienek zaszła w ciążę - w efekcie Barney miał córkę. Historia Barney, choć trudno uwierzyć, do 23 lat miał jedną dziewczynę. Gdy okazało się, że jego ukochana zdradza go z biznemanem, Barney zgolił swą długą brodę, obciął włosy i zaczął nosić garnitury. Z hipisa stał się przystojnym podrywaczem. Wczesna dorosłość Barney miał jedną dziewczynę, Shannon. Prowadził razem z nią kawiarnie, zamierzali się pobrać. Pewnego dnia mężczyzna zauważył swoją narzeczoną rozmawiającą ze swoim domniemanym ojcem. Barney nic nie podejrzewał, gdy dziewczyna mówiła, że musi się z nim spotkać. W pewnym momencie ,,tata'' pocałował Shannon. Zrozpaczony Barney dowiedział się, że to biznesman romansujący z nią od wielu tygodni. Kierowany desperackimi myślami, zgolił brodę, obciął włosy i zapałał nie wyjaśnioną miłością do garniturów. Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Sezon 7 Sezon 8 Sezon 9 Galeria Ciekawostki Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Gang Kategoria:Rodzina Stinson Kategoria:Goliath National Bank